Three Weeks
by SadistWithTheSickness
Summary: Three weeks. That's all he gets. That's all he CAN get. But that's all he needs. With the threat of Neo DC, S-Mirrors and what have you, did the EFA really feel like that was the best idea to enforce? Apparently. And now he's stuck with that crazy Lieutenant. Kyosuke growled in irritated as he looked at Tetsuya from the screen. "They want to do WHAT? Oh you better just kill me."


" _Three weeks, that's all you get. I'm sorry, I can't allow anymore. You must understand…Kyosuke."_

ONE DAY AGO

"Oh hell! Where's a damn towel when you need one! Russell! Why are we doing this again?"

"U-um…Daitetsu wanted us to help repair the Hagane's panel, and he asked for us since you used to be a test pilot and knew how to maintain them. Katina."

Katina Tarask, the 25-year old Lieutenant and commander of the Octo Squad. At first glance, she's very pretty, very serious…but right now, she's very angry. Very angry at the old chain smoker known as Daitetsu, very angry at the long tube of steel known as the Hagane, very angry at the god-knows-what liquid that just squirted out of the control panel…just very angry at life in general. She was a fool if she thought the day was going to get any better.

Russell, her subordinate and best friend for as long as she can remember, looked at her with a small smile. He was used to her antics by now.

' _I might have to admit her into a hospital if she DIDN'T do this at least once or twice a day._ ' He thought with a small sigh as he brought her a towel from across the room. At that time, the door to the command deck opened, a tall elderly man with an air of rank about him, along with a cloud of smoke.

Katina took the towel and wiped herself down as she screwed in a last screw into the panel. She stood up with a huff when she was finished.

"About goddamned time!" She said with a growl as she threw the towel on the ground. She walked over to Daitetsu, and instantly took a step back as she coughed, her face crumpling up into a disgusted face as she cough. "Damn it-*cough*-Daitetsu! I'm done fixing the ship. Next time you want something so trivial done, ask someone with less time on their hands. Now excuse me, I'm going to take a shower and cleanse my clothes of this ship's insides…preferably with fire."

She moved past him, angered on how his face never changed from that smirk on his face. Her footsteps eventually faded behind the door that slid closed behind her as she stomped to her quarters. Russell looked at Daitetsu with an apologetic expression as he gently picked up her towel.

"I'm very sorry Daitetsu sir. Please don't get mad at her, she's been have a rough week, what with the news of Neo DC and the Shadow Mirrors. I think she needs some sort of break." The subordinate sweated nervously. He'd been her friend for years, even before the Divine Crusaders war a half a year ago. Years before that, actually. But it was rare that she'd throw her anger at one of superior rank. Sure, she'd get angry at them,-there wasn't a lot of things she didn't get angry at, he'd noted all those years ago-but she wouldn't out right express it. That's how he knew something was wrong.

Daitetsu's attitude, however, was the complete opposite of what Russell's was. He chuckled a bit and waved him off, reaching for his smoking pipe in his mouth so he could take another puff. "Hehehe, no worries, I understand. In times of war, it's not easy to stay calm and have a right mind. We should give her time to relax. Actually, she's the reason I'm here, and it's not just because of her work on the ship, although you two did a remarkable job. I might have to get you two to help out again." Russell sweat dropped at that.

"No," Daitetsu continued. "What I am here to talk to you about is very important. It involves Katina and her…um…self-worth, let's say. The leaders and council of the EFA, even the President of Earth has spoken about this; they believe that, before they die in the battlefield, the most skilled Aggressors should have offspring, as their amazing reflexes, coordination, intelligence, and overall skill will make great kids to pilot future mechs. Some of the team members we don't have to worry about, but Katina…" He trailed off, scratching his cheek.

Russell knew what he wasn't going to say. Most couldn't really be around Katina for too long without fearing for their health. As they should, she even punches her own subordinates for doing a training exercise wrong. She's violent, hyper-aggressive, and, while she's never been tested, he thinks she might be crazy. However…

"I've known her for a long time, I know what you mean. However, I'm sure Katina will find someone. She's not ALL bad. Ok, that was…not entirely true. But still, it'll happen." Katina's subordinate said. Daitetsu sighed and closed his eyes.

"I hope so. Because there's one more thing I haven't told you. The EFA has told me that if they haven't found someone to initiate the procedure with, in three weeks' time, they will find someone for them." He looked at him with a stern look. "While I would not like for someone like her to be paired for a complete stranger, as I fear for said strangers health and general wellbeing, I cannot allot any more time." He put his pipe back in his mouth to signify the end of the conversation. He turned and exited the room, stopping and turning his head slightly for one last sentence.

"I hope you are right."

* * *

Kyosuke Nanbu. Assault 1. Assault 4. Codename Beowulf. Leader of ATX Team. He'd been doing well for himself so far, given the current situation. He knew Alt Eisen, his outdated, but trusty mech could protect him on the battlefield. He hopped out of the cockpit on to the ladder to it, just finishing the daily upkeep on said mech. He looked across the hangar at a group of people, his stoic face settling into a slight frown as he eyed one in particular.

' _Excellen Browning. Too cheerful. Too happy…too weird._ ' He had the mind to think. The rest of the ATX Team was having a good ole time, instead of making sure their mechs were in proper condition.

He climbed the ladder down and stepped off to the side, rubbing his sweaty face with a towel. The inside of the mech could be very hot sometimes. His face covered by the towel, he didn't notice walking into someone, or that person apparently having enough strength to completely knock a full grown man off of his feet. He fell on his butt, the towel sliding on his face so he could get a good look at the figure.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking, dammit! Grr!"

Kyosuke blinked, mouth parted a bit at the sudden anger directed towards him.

"You…"


End file.
